Lonely
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Mata birunya menatap pantulan kaitnya di cermin. "Pan... hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu berada di Neverland ini..." # My 1st fic this fandom # Kado fic for Ami de Aeterna # Slash—M/m, Pedophilia, YAOI. # Enjoy!


Disclaimer : Semua _characters_ yang saya pakai disini bukan milik saya!

Rate : **M**

Pairing(s) : **Hook x Peter **

Genre(s) : _Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Warning(s) : Canon modified, Timeline**—saat Wendy dan kedua adik laki-lakinya, serta keenam anak laki-laki yang selalu bersama Peter, memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah**. Contain Slash—MaleXmale, Yaoi, Pedophilia, Violence! Don't like don't read! **Jika ada yang** alergi/tidak suka, **silahkan kembali secepatnya!**  
><strong>_

_**So, don't blame me. Because, I've warned you!**_

_**.**_

_My 1st fic in this fandom. _

Sebuah kado fic untuk **Ami de Aeterna**. Maaf kado fic ini sangat terlambat. WB masih sedikit melekat, dan lagi aku harus merombak cerita ini dari awal. _Well_, smoga kmu suka dengan fic ini _my beloved Seme_. :)

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari dimana dirinya akan membunuh anak laki-laki kurang ajar itu. Peter Pan.<p>

Bibir Hook menyeringai seketika begitu mengingat kembali rencananya untuk membunuh Peter.

_Krek krek krek!_

Pengait yang dipasangnya berbunyi nyaring begitu ia memutarnya. Di samping kanannya, Smee—salah tangan kanan setianya—berdiri sambil menatapnya yang sedang memasang pengait. Hook berjalan ke sebuah cermin besar—yang setinggi tubuhnya—untuk melihat penampilannya. Kapten dari _Jolly Roger_ itu tersenyum puas begitu melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin. Baju dan topi yang dipakainya semuanya berwarna merah tua.

Hook mengangkat kait yang menjadi pengganti tangan kanannya. Mata birunya menatap pantulan kait itu di cermin. Kedua matanya berkilat. Kemudian ia menyeringai kejam.

"Pan… hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu berada di _Neverland_ ini…" desis Hook, sembari berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, dengan Smee yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**Lonely**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

James Hook memimpin perjalanan ke tempat tinggal Peter dengan penuh kekuasaan. Dibelakangnya anak-anak buahnya mengekor dengan setia. Tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa gadis yang bernama Wendy itu mudah terbujuk dengan perkataan manisnya di kapalnya kemarin itu. Apalagi peri kecil yang selalu bersama dengan Peter itu juga tidak kalah bodohnya begitu mendengar perkataan manisnya. Hook menyeringai lebar begitu mengingat hal itu—lagi.

Begitu tempat yang mereka tujui sudah hampir sampai, Hook memerintahkan anak-anak buahnya untuk bersiap di posisi mereka. Serempak, para anak-anak buahnya mengangguk, kemudian langsung berpencar untuk bersembunyi di posisi mereka. Begitu anak-anak buahnya sudah berpencar, Hook berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya—yang tidak sampai lima meter itu. Kedua mata birunya menajam begitu ke delapan anak laki-laki yang selalu bersama Peter itu keluar dari dalam pohon—tempat tinggal Peter. Dengan cepat dilangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pohon—untuk mengintai lebih dekat.

Hook mendengus begitu di samping pohon—tempatnya mengintai—ada seorang peri yang sudah berumuran berdiri. Sepertinya menunggu delapan anak laki-laki itu—dan juga gadis bernama Wendy itu. Masa bodoh. Hook langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang langsung membuat peri itu mati di tempatnya berdiri.

"Peri itu tidak ada," bisiknya tajam. Peri itu tersentak. Dan detik berikutnya tubuhnya kehilangan cahaya, kemudian mati. Dengan kejam Hook menyentil peri itu hingga terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Delapan anak laki-laki yang baru keluar dari dalam tempat persembunyian mereka dan Peter belum menyadari akan adanya para anak-anak buah James Hook yang sudah siap menyergap mereka.

"_NOW_!" teriak Hook kepada anak-anak buahnya. Mendengar tanda dari sang Kapten, para anak-anak buah Hook langsung melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menyergap delapan anak laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat mereka membungkam mulut ke delapan anak laki-laki itu dengan kain yang mereka bawa, dan mengikat kedua tangan mereka di belakang punggung.

Tak lama kemudian, dari dalam pohon besar itu Wendy keluar dengan wajah menunduk. Tidak menyadari kalau situasi diluar sangat berbahaya. Saat wajah Wendy terangkat, keningnya langsung mengerut begitu melihat kedua adik laki-lakinya, dan keenam anak-anak laki-laki—yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai saudara—itu berlutut di tanah dengan mulut dibungkam kain dan kedua tangan terikat dibelakang. Wendy tersentak kaget begitu di samping kiri dan kanannya berdiri para anak-anak buah James Hook—dengan pedang di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"_Surprise…_!" seru salah satu anak buah Hook dari belakang, mengagetkan. Begitu Wendy berbalik, mulutnya langsung dibungkam dengan kain. Hook menghampiri gadis itu.

"Era baru dimulai! Bawa mereka!" perintah Hook. Para anak-anak buahnya mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Kemudian menggendong mereka di atas bahu untuk membawanya ke kapal bajak laut. Meninggalkan Hook dan Smee yang berdiri di depan pintu pohon.

Hook melepaskan topi merah besar yang dipakainya ke arah Smee. "Kembalilah ke kapal, Smee. Aku sendiri yang akan membunuh, Pan."

Smee mengambil topi itu sambil mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan pergi—menuju kapal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu…

Di dalam pohon besar—tempat persembunyian sekaligus tempat tinggalnya—Peter menatap kosong tempat tinggalnya yang hening begitu ditinggalkan Wendy dan teman-temannya. Hilang sudah semua orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Bahkan peri kecil yang selalu berada di sampingnya—Tinkerbell, juga tidak bersamanya lagi.

Peter menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Sayup-sayup kedua matanya mulai tertutup oleh rasa kantuk—karena semalam memikirkan Wendy dan teman-temannya akan pergi—dan juga… karena tempat tinggalnya ini yang seketika hening. Tidak akan ada lagi keramaian dan kehebohan yang selalu terjadi di tempat ini. Hanya dia sendiri.

Peter berdecak kecil sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur. Ia benci dengan rasa kesepian ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tap!_

James Hook melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin ke arah Peter Pan—yang saat ini tengah tertidur. Anak laki-laki yang sangat ingin di bunuhnya sekarang berada di depan mata, tanpa pertahanan. Hook berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur Peter. Kedua matanya menatap anak laki-laki itu lurus-lurus.

Kait Hook terangkat, siap mengoyak tubuh Peter Pan. Kait Hook terhenti seketika—lima sentimeter—sebelum mencapai permukaan kulit Peter. Raut wajah Peter yang tertidur dengan polosnya, membuat Hook tertegun di tempatnya berdiri.

Rencana yang tersusun di otak James Hook langsung terganti oleh rencana licik lainnya. Dengan seringaian di bibirnya, Hook merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur Peter. Melepaskan ikat pinggang yang dipakainya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Hook mencekal kedua tangan Peter di atas kepala, kemudian mengikatnya dengan ikat pinggangnya. Peter Pan tersentak bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Kedua matanya membulat maksimal begitu tahu siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Kapten Hook!

"Terkejut, Pan?" Hook menyeringai. "Tidak ku sangka kau bisa lengah saat tertidur tadi."

"Mau apa kau, Kapten Hook?" desis Peter dengan kedua mata menyipit.

Hook tersenyum dengan makna tidak terbaca. Direndahkan tubuhnya, dan membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan Peter. "Mencicipi tubuhmu, Pan…" bisiknya. Kedua mata Peter terbelalak. Seketika Peter meronta. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kapten yang selalu berusaha membunuhnya ini. Sayangnya, hal itu hanya sia-sia.

"Lepaskan… aku… sekarang!" Peter menekan satu per satu kalimatnya. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras. Kedua bola mata sebening langit biru itu berkilat penuh amarah. Namun Hook tidak mengacuhkan. Diangkat wajahnya, dan menatap tubuh lekat.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu—" kata Peter dengan gigi gemeretak. "Atau kau—"

_Srek!_

Kedua mata Peter membulat begitu kait yang menjadi pengganti tangan kanan Hook merobek pakaian yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya itu. Dengan cepat Hook merobek-robek benda yang menutupi hampir sebagian tubuh Peter, sehingga tak elak membuat luka goresan di tubuhnya. Peter meringis begitu kulitnya bersentuhan dengan pengait besi itu. Lima menit kemudian, Hook sudah selesai menyingkirkan apa yang menjadi penghalang.

Kedua mata Hook memandang tubuh telanjang dibawahnya yang hampir dipenuhi oleh luka goresan itu. Hook segera melepaskan pakaian yang dipakainya. Membuat dada atasnya telanjang. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya masih tertutup oleh celana panjangnya.

"Kau bisa berteriak sepuasmu, Pan. Karena tidak akan ada lagi yang mendatangi tempat ini," Hook tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Peter menelan ludah susah payah. Tamat sudah dirinya!

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu, Pan—" Hook berbicara di sela-sela napasnya yang mulai teratur. "Permainan ini sebagai bayaran karena kau telah memotong tangan kananku dan memberikannya kepada buaya itu." Hook menyeringai. Kait sebagai pengganti tangan kanannya terangkat di udara. Melihat Peter yang masih terbaring lemas karena permainan, membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan—sekaligus mengejek ke arah Peter.

"—Dan ini untuk era baruku di _Neverland_ ini, Pan!"

_Jleb!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Salahkan muka polos Peter di film! Karena melihat hal itu, _pedophilia_ aku kambuh dan—Jreng jreng!—jadilah imajinasi _pervert_ yang berbahaya ini =_=')

_Well_, Ami… smoga kau suka. :)

_And then_, yang telah bersedia membaca fic ini adakah saran, tanggapan atau kritik? Beritahu aku di _review_ ya :D

* * *

><p>Fic ini sudah saya edit dan <em>replace. <em>Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
